Eye Candy
by pinksugarrush
Summary: High School girls are the happiest when the Sohmas start filtering into Kaibara High. Why? Because the Sohmas are nothing more than great Eye Candy. What are the girls reaction with each hot Sohma? And how do the Sohmas handle those rabid fangirls and possibly even fanboys? Being a sexy Sohma is really hard at times. "He's hot." "Nah, I'd say he's sexy." "What's his name?" "Sohma."
1. Chapter 1 Those Drooling Genes

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Those Drooling Genes  


"Dear Lord, who's that?" Michi Tankei practically squished herself against the mirror as she peered down from the window below.

"I swear Michi I question your sanity." Another girl approached her friend as she brushed lingering chalk from her palm. "Why do you always do stupid shi– damn, who the hell is that piece of meat?"

"He's hot."

"You think?"

"Michi! Suzuka! What are you guys looking at? We need to finish the boards for the festival!" Akane huffed as she got no reactions from the two said girls. She watched as they continued to stare out the window mindlessly.

Decisively, she pushed both girls further down the window to see what got the two of her friends' panties in a twist.

"Oh, my."

The door to the festival preparation room banged open but the girls paid it no heed; they were to rolling in their placed heavenly trace of hotness.

"Akane! Michi! Suzuka! I need help with these boards and yet you guys are standing there doing squat!" Usually Shina's high authority and sharp tongue would elicit a response from the girls but it didn't this time which caused Shina to become somewhat befuddled.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Shina looked at their position and noted how fully cemented they were against the window. She sighed heavily. "Okay, I know that you guys are insecure about you breast size and everything, but must you perform a Wall Test right now?"

Akane cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice level. "W-Who is that?"

The question that has left them keening to know was left suspended in the air as the girls continued to stare down from their location at the dark hair man.

Shina's brows quirked up and became somewhat curious. She followed their gaze to the man down below.

He was clad in fine suit that suited his frame every inch of the way. A lecherous smirk was played across his face as he pushed the brim of his thin glasses up at a higher angle. He stood in front of the school ground as if he was waiting to be shrined over.

"He's definitely a Sohma." Suzuka conceded.

As if the word Sohma was a chick magnet, the initial girls found themselves suddenly being pushed against the window unwillingly as other bodies pressed against them.

Hoards of girls were being pressed against the window's suddenly pressured wake.

"Did you say Sohma?" A new girl squeaked.

"Where? Where? Wher –Oh, damn. Found him!"

"A relative of the Prince?"

"He seems a lot older than us." A fan girl noted with some interest. "I like."

"I want to have his babies."

"You're such a whore."

"Correction. Only a whore for the Sohmas."

"Touché."

"Are you sure he's a Sohma?"

"Oh, come on," Suzuka bluntly sounded offended for being questioned of her ability to spot a Sohma. "Look at his face! Look at the body!"

"He does have a nice ass." Another girl interjected.

"And a stripper's body!"

"You can barely see any skin, Mina." Another girl snorted. "How do you know if he has a stripper's body?"

"I have a great imagination." Mina flipped her hair in smugness. "Besides, with a godly face like that he would totally have a body to complement it."

"Point."

"He has the genes of a Sohma." Suzuka went on as if never being interrupted. "I would never mistake a Sohma."

The girls all nodded in unison.

The Sohma always had this thing about them where people would never share a casual interest in them. No, there was always a double take involved if not more so.

True, true, true. There was something about the Sohmas' genes that were untouchable. It was as if there gene pool had a potion of 'Godly Sexiness' poured into it a thousand times over. There gene pool was something that was unblemished. It was almost as if the Sohma only bred with models or maybe they only bred with themselves. Though incest usually gave birth to children that weren't so quite right, well, there were always exceptions. If they did do incest, so be it! After all, who would discourage the birth of such gorgeous people? Only masochist would deprave the world and themselves of such stunning people.

Hell, even the dirt that held this imaginary 'Sohma Gene Pool' was off the chart sexy. Who knew dirt could be sexy. Well dirt that breeds diamonds of Sohmas was sexy. Well, as far as these fangirl knew, if a Sohma was involved, it was hell-bent erotic.

"Why do you think he's here?"

"Oh my god! Do you think he will be a teacher here?"

The statement brought a tremendous uproar.

"I need to be in his class then!"

"Whose position is open?"

"As far as I know, there are no positions open."

"Then get somebody fired and nominate him as our teacher!"

"He should totally be our gym teacher!"

There was a chorus of giggles and approval.

It seemed the girls have overlooked the important fact that the certain Sohma was possibly not even looking for a position for being a teacher.

"Oh my gosh! Girls, we need to build another shrine next to Prince Yuki's!"

"Oh! You're right! That would be wrong of us to not worship him too!"

"We will need a bigger stand! This isn't good! I'm not sure if the room will be big enough for two."

Panic started to rise within the group of females.

"Girls!" Suzuka yelled and quieted them down firmly. She grinned. "First things first, we need a picture!"

"No, pictures!"

They all pulled out their phones.

* * *

Shigure leaned against the door frame as he pulled off the tightly enclosed prison around his foot, or what normal people dubbed as 'shoes'.

Shigure hated being an adult because that meant responsibilities. But he had to go to school today for Kyo and because of Akito's will.

"How was your trip to school?" Yuki stood at the edge of door and looked down at Shigure.

Yuki wasn't quite sure what business that Shigure had with the school for Shigure had adamantly refused to tell him. The dog would just wink at him and tell him that he would know very soon. After many successive prods and warning toward Shigure, Shigure placed Yuki in a somewhat calm when he told him that he wasn't going to visit the school to 'put him to shame' as Yuki had put it but for something else. But it must have been important if Shigure was all dressed in a suit for it.

"There was quite a commotion and I had this distinct feeling that I was being followed.' Shigure frowned. "Some of those girls at your school aren't really tame. In my days they were more subtle."

"Tame?" Yuki questioned.

"Some of them almost hugged me." Shigure giggled giving off an uncharacteristic appearance of a love struck girl. "But, by all means, I understand those high school girls' emotion. I am quite the looker."

"By far," Yuki stated evenly as he turned from the perverted dog and turned toward the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, come on now, Prince Yuki," Shigure teased. "Admit that you have a hot older cousin."

"Don't call me that!" Yuki snarled. "You disgust me!"

"I think you mean, 'You get me aroused'!"

Yuki flushed at the statement and opened his mouth to retort but he came out empty.

Before Yuki could come back to his senses, Shigure quickly disappeared into his studies.

Shigure smiled as he heard the sound of pot clanking about in the kitchen loudly, obviously, showcasing the handler's anger. Shigure wondered how angry Yuki would be when he learns that Kyo will not only be living with them but also going to school with him according to Akito's wishes.

"How will Kyo react to those obsessive girls?" Shigure laughed as he imagined his fiery cousin screaming in frustration.

Shigure had to admit it that he knew that Kyo was going to be as popular as Yuki when he goes to school with him. After all, Kyo was a Sohma and all the Sohma were endowed with beauty that was beyond belief.

Shigure grinned as he thought about the uproar he caused today when he went to go have a little chat with the principal. He kind of like those wild girls.

"Hmmm, I guess, I'm still young enough to be considered eye candy."

* * *

A/N: Wow. I can't believe I wrote this. I usually don't write humor so hopefully this wasn't too bad. ^^

Still kind of in my Writer's block funk, but I kind of wanted to write but not mess up my other stories with my still down-low writing. So, I decided to write a new story.

Now, who want to have a second chapter where Kyo comes in and the girls' reaction to him? If you want a second chapter then please, please, please review!

I'm so review deprived that it's depressing.

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

9/2/13


	2. Chapter 2 More Candy?

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy

Chapter 2: More Candy?

"I can't believe this!"

"It's not like I'm happy with this either, you Damn Rat." Kyo quipped as he dropped his duffel bag without a care. It landed with a loud bang and Kyo briefly wondered if it left a dent but decided that he didn't really care. Kyo wrung the strain from his wrist and fingers while Yuki maneuvered his rage toward the 'innocent' onlooker.

"Is that what you were doing at my school, you Stupid Dog?" Yuki growled as he sent a menacing look toward Shigure who was trying in vain to suppress a giggle. "Enrolling the Stupid Cat?"

"Why, Yuki, you catch on so quickly." Shigure laughed, not looking the least phased at his younger cousin's glare.

Yuki heaved another bout of anger and not knowing how to relieve his stress, yelled out another, "I can't believe this!"

"We've established that." Shigure teased as he fanned himself. The room had suddenly become toasty.

"Where's my room? I'm tired of just standing here." Kyo bent to pick up his bag and turned to Shigure who Kyo believed would give him a reasonable response. Kyo had known about the whole ordeal a week ago thus he already had enough hours to vent his frustration. In essence, this left him fairly calmer than the rat, at least, for the time being.

"You're not staying here!" Yuki practically screeched. His normally controlled eyes suddenly looked somewhat crazed.

Kyo chuckled. He hated the arrangements as much as Yuki but it was nice to see the rat so riled up. It wasn't often that Yuki wanted to tear his own hair out before tearing somebody elses out first, notable his.

"Now, now, Yuki." Shigure chided in an annoying baby voice. "Play nice. Kyo's here to stay-Akito's order."

Yuki muttered something under his breath but the words sounded distinctly more 'colorful' than his normal vocabulary.

Seeing defeat, Yuki huffed before swiping his gardening gloves off a nearby surface before storming out of the house.

"Well," Shigure drawled, his eyes lingering over Yuki's pouting form as he disappeared behind a tree . "That went well."

Kyo scoffed. "Hardly."

"Hmm," Shigure scooted uncomfortably close to Kyo. Kyo was quick to regain the vacant space. "What was that?"

"Where's my room, dog?" Kyo asked again. He shifted his bag in his other hand. He was starting to feel tired. He just wanted to sleep.

Kyo resisted the urge to punch Shigure's face in as he clambered up the stairs behind him while the dog hummed all the way up it.

"Here it is!" Shigure sang dramatically as he pushed the door open with a bang. "Specially prepared for you, Kyo-chan!"

"Don't call me that." Kyo snapped as he accessed his new room.

The size was decent and the bed wasn't too bad either when he tried it out. He was glad to note that there was a window in his room, a fairly big one, too. Over the years, he had started to become slightly claustrophobic, so a window where he could escape was nice. He smiled slightly.

"Do you like it?" Oh, right. Shigure was still here. He almost forgot about him.

Kyo grunted.

"I'm taking a nap." He threw his bag in one of the corners.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Shigure laughed as he closed the door quickly, barely evading the hurtling pillow.

"Damn dog." Kyo grumbled as he settled himself in his new bed. He closed his eyes while a held breath escaped him. "Damn rat...damn that Akito, too."

* * *

Kyo started as the sound of knocks came from his door. He turned on his sides, hoping that the sound will soon disappear. It didn't. He felt around his bed for his pillow but came out empty. He gave up.

"What?" Kyo snapped gruffly. He remained on his bed. He didn't feel like getting up for somebody who probably wasn't important anyway. The door swung open, revealing a giddy Shigure.

"Kyo!" Shigure gushed as he paraded into the room. His hands contained a familiar iconic attire. "I forgot to give you your uniform."

Shigure stood at the edge of Kyo's bed and proceeded to dump Kyo's uniform on him without any consideration. Kyo spluttered momentarily as the clothes fell around his head. He clawed at it and shot Shigure a menacing glare.

"Dammit! Shigure!" Kyo scowled.

Shigure chuckled. He always did enjoy teasing Kyo. Kyo just got riled up so easily.

"Oh, before I forget." Shigure pulled something out of the kimono of his sleeve. "Here."

Anger forgotten, Kyo reached for the said object; his face curious and questioning. Kyo rolled the small can along his palms.

"What is this?" Kyo asked as he sat up. His senses started to return to him. The can was bare of any coated paper. Just a metallic can with a spraying nozzle at the top. "Bug spray?"

"Close." Shigure smiled. "Pepper spray."

"What? Pepper spray? Why the hell would I need this for?"

"For school!" Shigure swayed dramatically before plopping himself on the edge of Kyo's bed. "Look," Shigure pointed toward the nozzle where there was a small key ring. "You can loop it on your backpack that way you can have it all the time."

Kyo was too confused to be angry at Shigure. Did Yuki's school have a bunch of hoodlums or something? Kyo snorted at the thought. He didn't need pepper spray to protect himself. He could fight and defend himself just fine.

"Why would I need this?"

"To protect yourself, Kyo."

"From what?" Kyo didn't know if he should be offended that Shigure thought he couldn't hold his own or touched that his older cousin cared about his wellbeing.

"Girls," Shigure leaned in fervently almost as if he was about to spill to Kyo a huge secret. His breath got somewhat husky. "Maybe even boys."

"Girls?" Did Kyo hear wrong or was Shigure starting to lose it?

"Fangirls." Shigure clarified.

"The hell? Fangirls? I don't have any fangirls." Kyo tossed the pepper spray back to Shigure and tried to lay down again but Shigure didn't let him. "You're crazy."

Shigure shook his head and tsked while a smile graced his lips as if Kyo's statement amused his very much. It probably did.

"Oh, Kyo, so ignorant."

Kyo frazzled at the statement but before he could retort, Shigure continued.

"Tell me, Kyo," Shigure leaned in again. "You have never been to a coed school before, right? You were always enrolled in an all boys school, right?"

"Yeah. So, what of it?" Kyo gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, weren't there some boys that got a little too touchy with you?" Shigure asked with a knowing smile.

Kyo was about to shout an automatic 'no' until his memories caught up with him. There were times where he caught some of his peers staring at him with this weird look in their eyes and sometimes they touched him for a little too long than necessary- especially in gym class. He never really thought much about it, at least, not until his cousin brought it up. The thought made him slightly uneasy.

"Sometimes, I guess." Kyo ran his fingers through his knotted hair. Kyo knew that he was kidding himself. Now that he examined his school life, it wasn't 'sometimes' it was more 'a lot of times'. "Probably wasn't anything though."

Shigure gave a satisfied nod while ignoring Kyo's last statement. "They were tame. But the girls at Yuki's school are way different. Wild, even."

"You're just messing with me, dog."

"I'm not. You need to be careful."

"I still don't see why you gave me pepper spray." Kyo sighed.

"To spray them if they get too close!"

"They're not freaking bugs." Kyo gave a brief look toward the corridor through his open door. "Besides, I doubt that Damn Rat goes around using this. Why the hell should I?"

"You don't know how sneaky they can be." Shigure smiled as the thought of his earlier adventure to Yuki's school. "They come out of nowhere. If you're lucky, you get hugged by a boy and if you're not...well, you know."

"How would you know?" Stubbornly not heeding Shigure's warning.

"Because they were all over me." Shigure struck a sexy pose to which Kyo gave him a disgusted look.

"Well, they won't be over me. They won't like me, anyway." Kyo almost sounded like he was pouting. "They have that god Damn Rat to fawn over."

"Wrong again, Kyo."

"Whatever." This time he laid down, resigned to end the ridiculous conversation once and for all.

Shigure stood up and placed the pepper spray next to Kyo's dresser. "Don't forget to bring it with you tomorrow."

"I won't freaking need it."

Or so he thought.

* * *

Kyo stared at himself in the full length mirror. He didn't like the uniform one bit for three reasons. One, because he was wearing same uniform as that Damn Rat. Two, because the Rat was wearing the same uniform as him. Three, because they were wearing the same uniform in all shape and fashion.

Kyo quickly loosened his tie causing it to now hang loosely around his neck and undid two buttons. His collarbone was now exposed but Kyo didn't think much about it. A little skin didn't kill anybody, right? According to Shigure, it would but he ignored it.

"Why do we have to wear such freaking constricting clothes?" Kyo breathed out. He always hated tight clothes.

Kyo started as Shigure banged open the door.

"Damn it, Shigure. Can't you ever come in normally?"

"You're about to be late." Shigure shockingly sounded parental for once.

"What? I thought it didn't start for another thirty minutes."

"Who told you that?"

"The Rat!"

Shigure looked at Yuki who was passing by the hallway with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, the right time must have slipped my mind."

"I'll kill you!"

"You can do that later," Shigure said dismissively. It was too early for his house to be in shambles.

"I'm going on ahead then." Yuki stated as he went down the stairs and quickly disappeared out of the door.

"That Damn Rat. Not like I wanted to walk with your ass anyway."

Kyo left his hair be. He didn't really care what he looked like. He was going to school not a five star restaurant. He could look like shit and he would be okay with it. If anybody got mouthy, well, he'll just bash their face in.

He quickly grabbed some toast and milk. He was chugging down his milk when Shigure walked in. Shigure looked Kyo up and down, his face looking serious and solemn. Kyo started to feel antsy.

"Did you bring the pepper spray?"

Kyo did a spit take. He thought a more serious question would come out of the dog's mouth if he was sporting such a serious look. He thought he wanted to tell him something that Akito might have said.

"Will you stop talking about the damn pepper spray?"

"I don't see it on your backpack. Is it in your pocket?" Shigure pushed on, a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up, Shigure." Kyo placed the milk back into the refrigerator and quickly scooped his school bag from the ground. "I'm leaving."

Before Kyo was out of earshot, Shigure hollered. "Don't be afraid to scream 'rape', Kyo-chan!"

Kyo didn't know what to expect for the day but he knew he was going to beat Shigure within an inch of his life when he got back home.

* * *

Kyo jammed his fist within his pockets as frustration built. He really wanted to punch someone, preferably those stupid gawkers. He hated new schools because that meant relieving certain aspects over again. They always stared and always whispered.

It started when he walked through the school gates, cliques of girls and boys stopped and stared. Some even drooled. It was odd. At first, a guy tried to approach him but he quickly shot him down with a glare. Then a girl tried and she was met with the same treatment.

He was surprised at some of the conversation that he caught when he passed by.

"Cousin..."

"Prince ...new here"

"...Yuki?"

"...Sohma, right?"

"Really different..."

"Orange hair?"

Damn. He was only here for a couple of minutes and, from what he gathered, they already knew that he was Yuki's cousin.

"How the hell did that happen?" Kyo asked no one in particular as he leaned outside his supposed to be classroom.

He was waiting for the teacher to signal for him to come in to introduce himself. He was only listening with half an ear when he saw a few laggards run past him to class but for some reason they stopped midway down the corridor and did a double take...at him.

That unnerved Kyo a bit but he didn't back down. He already had his tongue ready for a comeback to defend his mighty orange hair. He straightened slightly as they approached him slowly, some of them faltering over their own two feet.

He had already planned his strategy as all three boys advanced forward. He would hook the one with the red shoes first, then swipe the one with stupid looking face off his feet, and then for the third one well...he would just decide when he got to him.

"Your hair, it's," the one with the the red shoes started. Kyo thought if the guys was trying to sound intimidating, he was failing quite horribly at it.

Kyo cut him before he could finish. "What about my hair? It's not like your hair-"

"It's amazing!" 'Red Shoes', Kyo had decided to dub his name as that, finished with an airy tone.

The admonishing words died in Kyo's throat. 'What did he just say?'

"You're a Sohma, right?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Are you...uhh..." 'Stupid Face' started uncertainly. Apparently his talking was stupid, too."Are you related to Yuki Sohma?"

Kyo wanted to deny it but they would probably figure it out sooner or later, anyway.

"Yeah." Kyo sighed heavily.

Their faces lit up. "That's amazing! I knew it! You guys are both so-"

Before 'Stupid Face' could finish, the door beside Kyo slid open and the teacher popped his head out. "What are you kids doing here? Get to class before I send you to the principal's office!"

They obediently complied, all of them giving Kyo a fleeting glance as they rounded the corner to the respected classrooms. Kyo was surprised when 'Red Shoes' made a grab of his hand, shook it weakly, and whispered his name quickly. A name that Kyo forgot as soon as he said it. Oh, well.

'I wonder what they were going to say? What the hell could the Damn Rat and I have in common?'

"Sohma," The teacher addressed. "I will be calling your name in a few so make sure you come in on my cue."

Kyo just nodded as the teacher closed the door again. What the hell was it with teachers and their cues? Why couldn't he just walk in? They had to make everything so freaking ceremonial.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student. Please come in."

Kyo sighed again and wondered briefly if Shigure would pick him up from the principal's office if he ended up getting into a fight with somebody today. His fingers brushed the handle, pausing momentarily.

'Will the principal accept the excuse of me starting a fight over them making fun of my hair? I think it's valid. Stupid Dog better back me up if they call him.'

With that last thought in mind, Kyo pushed open the door and stepped in.

* * *

A/N: I almost gave up on this story seeing that I didn't get that many followers but then I decided against it. I know when it comes to writing humor, I suck, but I hope to improve. :)

Thank you so much to the people who followed and reviewed! Mason, Jaded Green Dragon, Guest, and twinkletwinklebubbles I would like to thank you for reviewing/following! It's because of you that I decided to continue writing this story.

I hope you continue to support me on this story even if it's kind of lame right now. I'll work harder on it.

_Question: Does anybody want Tohru in here? If you do, I'll incorporate her in. If you don't then I'll continue to leave her out._

Also, poll on my wall! Check it out, please?

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

11/2/2013


End file.
